Arpeggio
by Zephyrkaze
Summary: Miranda is bored with the doldrums associated with her provinical life. After almost giving up hope, Tyki comes along and decides to have a little fun. Will Miranda discover a new appreciation for her homeland? Character's are Hoshinos!


**Author 1's Note:** Bonjour! :3 Thank you very much for checking out Momosportif and I's brainchild during German I class one day. We noticed that Portugal was one of _several_ countries untouched by the German language in Europe. With my constant thoughts of Miranda, I proceeded to joke about Miranda and Tyki having a road trip around Europe. That idea might have died, but after watching the cultural videos, we were inspired and this is the story that ensues. It's up to you to figure out who wrote each perspective, not like that is a hard task. ;3 Hope you like this "Me Likey" Fic (Me Likey is also the brainchild of me, so it's up to you to figure it out if you already haven't… or you could just PM one of us) and thanks for reading!

A

* * *

Chapter 1: Der Zug war pünktlich.

I've really come to believe in karma these days.

I am, by no means, a normal person but, for all that, things like this, strange things, shouldn't really happen to me as often as they do. And I've really come to believe karma has a conscience. The bench at the train stop was wet and it completely ruined the pack of cigarettes in my back pocket.

I think it hates me.

I think it really hates me because the 6 pm in Freiburg was more crowed than trains really should be by the laws of physics, and the universe, and what ever other powers there are. They just can't be this crowded, damn it. And when it's rainy like this everyone takes their cloud of humidity and brings it along in the train so you can smell everything, see nothing, and experience more vapor than you ever wanted to, ever. And they all make themselves as fat as they can so that there's no way any halfway polite person could even begin attempting trying to sit beside them, and all the god-damned seats in the front of the bus are taken because no one listens to the god-damned driver, and-

there she was.

Sort of.

She was so small and so obviously and intensely wanting to be somewhere else— just like I am— that it's hard to say that she's _really_ here… She's kind of halfway here and I'm kind of halfway here so, for now anyways, it makes sense that sitting down in the halfway seat next to her will bring us both all the way here and I always have loved a little danger.

"Hey…"-

I've really come to believe in karma these days-

"is this seat taken?" -

I think it likes me.

* * *

I sat in the barely cushioned seat as the train skidded to a halt. Damn, these conductors seem to get worse and worse every dreadful ride I take into this dreadful town, in this dreadful province, in the dreadful region of my dreadful country. The rain skidded off the streets to the sidewalks lined with the public and the hustle and bustle of this provincial life. I decided to look out the window of this beast of a train in order to try and escape the constant smell of drunkards and bratwurst that is practically inexorable in my country. I mean, not that I don't consume these things, but sometimes one wants a little break from the norm. I mean honestly, could there be anyone in this entire city who didn't have that now sickening stench? I glanced out the window to discover an odd man who was obviously foreign, with his curly brown hair strewn about, garbed in a white sweater, thick glasses, suspenders, and a pair of torn blue jeans. He was clearly irritated as he attempted to light his cigarette, which was drenched by the torrent of rain. The foreigner then put them back into his back pocket before venturing into the train. His nose crinkled as he showed the ticket puncher his ticket quickly, obviously being choked by the stench that encircled the cabin. He glanced around looking for an empty seat as his gaze suddenly met mine. Fear encompassed my very being as he began to walk in my direction. Please be looking at that fraulein in the corner with her perfect body, awe-inspiring in detail; with her lush blond curls and blue eyes that could lure a sailor to his death. Of course with my luck, that happens to be so unmerciful to me in every situation, he briskly ventured in front of me, gripped the railing, and proceeded to ask me a question which I was too distracted to answer. Seeing that I was so startled by this question, he repeated it, much to my joy and dismay.

"N-n-n-Yes- I mean no dis seat is available if you vant it!"

And with that, the odd man sat down next to me and smiled, much to the dismay of that woman in the corner who now didn't seem that superior to me.

Several times I tried to sneak glances at the man sitting next to me. My mind kept on wondering how the man would look without glasses scrunching up his curls of hair and his smirk that— these were not the thoughts that a fraulein such as myself should be thinking, because it always ended the same. Whenever I was infatuated with anyone, and finally mustered the courage to tell them my feelings, it was always too late. They would meet a prettier woman, far superior to unattractive, plain Miranda Lotto. Even at my new home the person I cared for most was too busy with the two main men in her life to notice someone as weak as me. As boring as me. As shy as me. As these thoughts swirled through the abyss of my mind, I noticed the unusual man glance over at me with an expression of what appeared to be concern. After this glance and a quick brush of his hand against my cheek, I realized I had been crying.

"What's wrong Fraulein? Although I don't prefer a lady to be sad, you have the prettiest eyes when you cry."

After my surge of embarrassment for bawling in public ceased, I decided to lighten the mood.

"That's _Frau_ to you foreigner! I am 25 years old and I am not a little girl!"

At the end of my rather loud exclamation, he merely chuckled and said, "Okay Frau…lein."

* * *

I have absolutely no shame in admitting that I have a slight addiction to smoking. However, my pride does stagger a bit under the accusation that I'm cranky when forced to abstain.

I just get a bit moody.

That's all.

And not even that if I can indulge in one of my other interests. I do so love humans. My greatest fear in Earl-sama's campaign has to be losing humans, I mean, surely he realizes how extremely dull life would be without them and how meaningless our existence as Noah would be minus our lesser counterparts.

It makes me sad just thinking about it.

I race raindrops down the window (so I always win and lose every time… rather frustrating but isn't that just the way of things?) because I've decided to leave her alone for awhile, let her think I've forgotten about her and all, so I can go back to playing with her at my leisure (I do so love humans). But it really is infuriating how you can't win or lose a raindrop race with yourself. I mean one or the other I could take, but both? It's just one more confusing, mixed message from the world that I haven't the time or care to decipher.

Damn world.

I watch her out of the corner of my eye.

She's relaxed a bit (relaxed is relative here… I had no idea the brunette was so wired… that other exorcist girl seemed a lot more… calm? I don't know…) so I think now's as good a time as ever to pick up where we left off in our jolly little conversation.

"So, where are we off to Frau… lein?"

Not cranky. Just a bit moody.

"V-Ve're not going anywhere dat concerns you, Sir!"

I do so love humans.

"Ah, come on now! Why are we so un-conversational? Let's see… What do we think of the weather then?"

"V-Ve…" She stops unexpectedly and looks out the window. She really does have beautiful, sad eyes. "Ve vish it vould rain more often…"

* * *

The sheer audacity of this man astounds me! I mean, honestly, him thinking that just because we're engaged in conversation means he can now assume that he knows me and can interrupt my schedule is absurd! _Schedule? What schedule are you talking about?_ Well I was going to— _You were going to tell yourself what Miranda? You were going to spend the same, boring day, wandering around waiting for excitement. Now it's finally here and you're too chicken to take him up on the offer._ Halt die Klappe! Just because you are my subconscious does not mean you can boss me around! _Oh, really? Are you listening to yourself Miranda?_ Yes I am! I turned to face _that_ man and eventually caught his attention.

"What's up, Fraulein?"

_You know that his comment never really bothered you Miranda. You just wanted an excuse to look at him._ I ignored this remark.

"Well I for one am going to Munich."

_Lie._

"Oh, you are, Fraulein? And what exactly are you going to do there?"

_He's onto you, Fraulein, what are you going to do?_

"I-I-I'm going to—AHHHHHH!" I felt my body plummet forward as the train skidded to a halt. My body was hanging over in the seat in front of me and I felt the wind being knocked out of me. My subconscious chuckled. Misstück. I then felt my body being hoisted off the seat into _his_ arms. _You wish this moment would last forever, don't you?_ Halt die Klappe!

"Are you alright Fraulein?" I then proceeded to get out of his grasp and sat back down in my seat before my subconscious could make another snooty remark.

"I'm fine, thank you." A slightly raspy voice echoed throughout the train cabin.

"Attention all passengers, due to unforeseen circumstances with our engine, at this time, we ask you to please de-board and stay in Freiburg until we can repair it tomorrow. Sorry for any inconveniences." At that moment, I paused and then let this news sink in. _Miranda, Miranda, Bad Luck Miranda! Or should I say Good-Luck Miranda? _I swear I would kill you if I wouldn't die in the process. _Don't worry, even if you did, I would haunt you into the after-life._ Figures.

"So Fraulein, I guess we're stuck here until tomorrow!" As he winked at me, I gasped and fully understood the meaning of his words.

* * *

There you have it. :)

A thousand thank yous for reading and we hope you enjoyed it.

If you have any questions, concerns, homicidal urges, or errors to report, feel free to tell us in a review and we will act as necessary!

As a public service announcement, I would like to say that the updtaes will be unpredictable as both A and myself are extremely busy at school currently.

-bows-

-S

* * *

**German Translations for you Provided byZephyrkaze:**

Der Zug war pünktlich. - The train _was _on schedule.

Halt die Klappe!- Shut up!

Misstück- Bitch

If I missed anthing let me know ;3!


End file.
